Opposites Attract
by StoryWriting1414
Summary: Harry Hook was known for being the crazy manipulative son of the equally as mad Captain Hook, and Evie was the pretty, beauty obsessed princess who is the daughter of the one and only Evil Queen. They were supposed to despise each other, their friends on opposing sides, but they do say, opposites attract...
1. The first meeting

Harry scowled as he walked through the cluttered streets towards the dock. He shoved another one of his crew out of the way into a empty barrel, and, grabbing onto a spare swinging rope, easily jumped and landed on the deck of the ship. He narrowed his shadowed grey eyes, searching for his teal haired captain. He saw her immediately, snarling at a difficult broken sword. He picked up one end of the leather strip with his hook and lifted it higher, allowing her to securely wrap the fabric around the dulled sharp edge of the weapon. She raised an eyebrow at him, immediately noticing his furious mood.

"What now?" She asked, waving the sword as a test before shoving it back in her belt.

"Mal," he answered shortly. Uma shot up, sending the stool she had been previously sat on clattering to the floor. She kicked it out the way and stared at him.

"What about her?!"

Harry's eyes darkened as he remembered, and his grip tightened around his hook. "Her, Carlos, Jay and Evie are planning to jump the ship."

"How do you know? Did you hear them, what exactly are they planning?!"

"Chill ye boots!" Harry replied, polishing his hook menacingly. "Tonight, apparently. Don't know what they planning to do."

Uma spun around and stalked into the cabin. Harry heard the clashing of more swords and she came back out with a handful of them. She gestured to him and he stamped his feet on the wooden floor loudly. The crew immediately stopped and turned to attention. Uma cleared her throat.

"Tonight, we need to keep watch for Mal and her-" Uma rolled her eyes and smirked. "Gang" She surrounded the words with speech mark gestures. "If they get onto this ship, there will be HELL to pay. Now for badness sake, DON'T mess this up." She stepped back off the platform she was stood on, and turned back to Harry, who smirked.

"They won't get on Captain, not on my watch." His grin widened as Uma nodded approvingly. "GIL!"

The crew member in question stumbled over to him. "Stay up on the ropes, if ye see them, shout."

Gil nodded, his grin a mile wide. Harry pulled him closer and pushed his hook onto the top of his neck. Gil gulped and looked down cross eyed at the sharp weapon. "Don't mess this up." He whispered threateningly, popping the p. Gil nodded again and was released, clambering up to the sails of the ship.

 ** _2 hours later_**

Carlos leapt silently onto the side of the ship, feet and hands gripping it tightly. There was a slightly louder thud as Jay climbed up after him. He wasn't quite as skilled as Carlos, who was like smoke; he was almost impossible to catch. Mal and Evie had taken different routes to the ends of the ship to the wheel and cabin, whereas the boys were heading straight for the deck.

Evie tiptoed down the dock, keeping her heels hovering off the floor. One click and they could be done for. She knew she should have changed out of them, but there was as much chance of her mother complimenting Snow White as there was her wearing trainers with this dress. She gasped as a dark figure swung above her, and pressed herself against the ship, standing with bated breath. She waited until she was certain there was no sign of the person coming back, before continuing in the same direction, keeping her eyes peeled.

A vice like grip tightened around her wrist. She held back a scream as she was yanked to look in the other direction, finding herself face-to-face with a maniacally grinning pirate. She stiffened; maybe he didn't know who she was. She tried to pull her arm away when she felt a hook curve around her other wrist and she knew immediately who it was, despite never meeting him.

Great.


	2. Rocks and Fingerless gloves

"Well, well, welllll," he dragged out the last word as he smirked in delight, bringing the hook up to her face and resting the cold metal curve on her cheek. "Look at what we have here! Ye didn't really think you were gonna pull it off did you?"

She looked into his grey blue eyes as his grin widened, before he began pulling her roughly back the way she came. She writhed around in his tight grasp, hiding a wince as her skin chafed against his, causing a painful burn. She knew there was no hope, but there was no way she was going on the ship alone if she could help it. She tried anything she could to escape him, but Harry stopped and turned to face her once again, the playful grin replaced by a taunting yet angry one.

"We knew what ye were planning," he snarled suddenly, replying to one of her unanswered questions of how he had found her. "Ye should know better than to try and jump our territory. Where are the rest of ye mates?"

She glared back at him, keeping her face blank and unafraid.

"Don't know what you are talking about," she spoke, straightening her back and looking him dead in his enchanting eyes surrounded by black smears of eyeliner, making him look more attractive, though there was no way in hell that she would tell him that. His grip tightened around her wrist painfully, almost immediately cutting off her blood supply. She tried to flex her fingers, though it was a difficult task.

"Do ye like heights?"He suddenly said. Evie's perfectly shaped eyebrows narrowed in confusion, and before she could answer, he had wrapped his hook skillfully around the retiring, worn out looking rope he had previously been hanging from and jumped up, swinging higher. Evie only realised he was taking her with him when she felt her feet leave the ground, and she shut her eyes almost immediately, feeling the pair of them fly dangerously close to the sails and not wanting to see the group of jeering pirates beneath her. She felt her feet connect back on solid material within a minute and warily opened her eyes, blinking once or twice to get her focus back, and found herself directly in front of a very smug Uma. What was it with pirates and personal space?

She shakily took a step back, creating some space between Ursula's daughter and herself. She felt Harry's grip on her wrist loosen dramatically and was glad; she could finally feel her fingers. There was a loud bang, and Uma clapped her hands in excitement and summoned yet another member of her crew, who leered at her and pulled her down to the back of the ship out of sight. She fought back and escaped his grasp when she felt two strong arms wrap quite gently around her and push her into the corner to safety. Before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, however, he had gone, a swish of a red leather coat being the only clue to who it was. There was a series of loud thuds, and a ton of large rocks came bounding onto the ship, slamming into the crew who hadn't been able to dive out the way in time. Evie sighed in relief, knowing exactly who they were. She ran out and dashed for the edge of the ship, gripping the side before beginning to swing herself round. Carlos, Jay and Mal clearly couldn't see where they were aiming, as a couple whizzing past, way to close to her face for her liking. She saw one connect with Uma's rib and the Captain furiously launched one back, which flew over the back and fell out of sight,hopefully missing the other three. One suddenly shot out into her view from no where, and as she was beginning to climb off the boat, and had no free hands, she turned and ducked, hoping to the evil gods that it missed. A fingerless gloved hand was thrust into her vision and knocked it out the way.

"Thank Malificent for that," she muttered, drawing herself back up and regaining her solid grip on the boat. Who had saved her? She noticed a figure in the corner of her vision, and expecting to see Jay or Mal or Carlos, instead saw Harry nearby, fingers flexing, before picking up a rock and flinging it into the distance, his hook discarded, his muscular arms starting to bruise. She glanced once more at his hands and realised with a jolt that he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Why?" Evie asked suspiciously, knowing that she might not make any sense, but not really caring. He looked at her and grinned crazily.

"Why not?" he laughed, flinging another stone powerfully in the attackers direction before turning to face her again. "Was gonna hit ye in the head and could 'ave killed ye. If yer dead, it'll drain all the fun out of everything!"

Something flashed in his eyes, before it was wiped away and was replaced by wildness. He winked at her and she watched as he willingly ran back into the battle, which was becoming more intense by the minute. Shaking her head in confusion, she didn't know whether it was for a good reason that he had saved her or not. The guy seemed slightly unbalanced. Regaining her common sense, she knew she had to find the other three and they had to get out of here, before someone actually did get killed. She jumped down, landing steadily and unnoticeable. She raced as best as she could in 4 inch heels (which she could actually do quite well) round to the other side, where she found Carlos, Mal and Jay hiding behind some crates with piled of rocks. It seemed Uma and her crew had correctly guessed where they were, as rocks were raining down on them, once or twice hitting them. Mal caught sight of her and grinned, turning and grabbing the boys attention.

"She's here, let's go!" Mal shouted over the noise. Jay flung one last rock, and was rewarded with a painful cracking sound. They all whooped, hoping it had hit one of the pirates and they ran off, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they laughed loudly, high-fiving and cheering with flushed cheeks and aching arms. As Evie glanced back for a second, she saw the crew kicking all the rocks off the deck angrily, cursing and swearing loudly, furious about their loss. She distinguished Harry in the midst of the crew, violently booting the side of the ship, and noticed bright red blood delicately dripping down the side of his face and staining the white ripped vest top he was wearing. He didn't seem bothered, either that or he hadn't noticed, as he jammed the pirate hat back on his untamed hair, picked up his hook and strode out of sight. The cracking sound had clearly come from him. She felt a strange feeling rush inside of her and tore her eyes away, not knowing why she was so bothered.

From what she had seen so far, he was clearly an evil, cruel, wild, crazy pirate, and she hated him.

Didn't she?


	3. Deja vu

Evie walked briskly yet daintily through the packed market, avoiding other villains with a swish of her hips, her blue heels clicking on the cobbled streets yet she still kept her balance, picking an apple off the stall she had been heading for with a smile and handing the salesman a coin before turning away. She took a bite of the red fruit, letting the slightly sour and somewhat rotten flavour flood her mouth, gliding over her tongue. She made her way through a rubbish filled jitty, kicking a stray filthy boot out the way in slight contempt. She heard footsteps behind her and put on her best charming smile before spinning around to see a swaying man, his eyes unfocused and his mouth hanging open, the ends turning up into a grin. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, stopping abruptly when she heard him mirror her actions. Her temper bubbled.

"What do you want?" she snarled, twisting her face in the fiercest scowl she could muster and was pleased when he stumbled a step backwards. He suddenly lunged at her, throwing a punch at her face and groping inside her pockets for any loose change or valuables. She handed him a sharp backhander, a cut appearing on his cheek from her ring. He attempted to slap her back, but before he could, another fist shot into view and sent him flying into the wall. He slumped to the floor, landing sprawled in the midst of several bags of rubbish. Evie diverted her eyes away from him to see none other than harry Hook. Evie rolled her eyes. She didn't need saving, though a strange feeling clouded her brain. Hadn't something similar to this happened before. Ah, yes, the rock. De ja vu.

"I can look after myself," she glared at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aye, I can see that. That was quite the backhander," he grinned, dipping his hat to her before sweeping a hand through his unruly brown hair, actually sounding quite impressed. Before she could reply, however, there was a scuffle, a sickening thud and Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he fell with a bang at her feet. The mugger mouth was open wide as he was reacquainted to his surroundings, spotted Evie, and went to smack her, however due to his recent head injury, he had blurred vision and missed by several inches. Evie crashed his head back into the wall, and after checking he was unconscious, turned to Harry. The pirate was crumpled on the floor, his hook a couple of metres away from his outstretched hand. She gripped his shoulder, deliberately digging her nails in (she still didn't like him after all) and shook him. His eyes cracked open, and he grinned.

"Ye ain't half a sight for sore eyes," he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he picked up the hook with his left hand.

"It isn't your eyes that are sore, but nice try," Evie shot back. He checked in his pockets for something and Evie touched the back of his head to see the damage when he flinched. It wasn't noticeable, and he tried to play it off as a cough as he stood up, but Evie knew what it was.

"Why did you flinch?" Evie asked, so quietly it was almost a whisper, so quietly she almost didn't want him to hear, but he turned his head at her question.

"What?"

"When I touched the back of your head, you flinched." It wasn't a question.

"Well, that's cause I just flamin' got knocked out," he replied, his grin wide and easy. He was an incredibly good liar, but Evie knew what she saw.

"It looked like instinct,"

She refused to let the matter drop. He straightened up and laughed, though it was without humour.

"Got a lotta questions, ain't you?" He winked at her and waved his hook, before disappearing out of view. Strange. She looked around for her apple and sighed in irritation when she saw it covered in dirt on the ground nearby. She walked past her mugger and nudged him with her foot; he was still out cold. A smile passed over her face at the sight and she strode off.


	4. Bruises and Bonding

It had been a while since Evie last saw Harry, and although she would love to say that she wasn't bothered, deep down, she knew she was. There was something about the wild pirate that interested her, whether that was his mysteriousness, his unpredictability, his charms, his humour or his caring side that he kept very well hidden, though she had seen glimpses of it shining through, not to mention he was good-looking, though she wasn't going to say that to anyone. There was hidden depths to him that she was interested in discovering, and secretly wanted to bump into him.

It seemed she got her wish, though as it went, it didn't go as expected. She was running through the dirty and uneven streets with Mal, Jay and Carlos after breaking in and smashing up one of the nearby shops where the owner had a vendetta with Jay, after he had repeatedly stolen from him. They raced through the main town, barging into people and kicking things around when the person that had been invading Evie's thoughts all day came striding a couple of metres ahead of them followed by Uma. The two of them were engaged in a deep conversation about something, and both were gesturing quite violently with their hands. They suddenly stopped in the empty alleyway in front of the beaten down 'Ursula's fish and chips' as Uma grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

Their conversation seemed to turn into a sort of argument as Uma began extremely explaining something to him, before his face filled with bubbling anger and he slammed his hook hard into the wood next to her head. He snarled something in her face, pointing his finger at her before wrenching his hook out the wood and storming off furiously. The foursome looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Uma watched him leave, before growling in annoyance and turning on her heel, striding into the shop.

"Wonder what the hell that was about?" Carlos exclaimed, a grin spreading across his freckled face.

"I have no idea, it looked incredibly interesting though," Mal's grin matched Carlos' as the other joined in, immediately clicking into sync with her conniving plans.

"If we can get dirt on them, we can use it as blackmail," Jay signalled himself and Mal. "We will stay near Uma, you too (pointing to Evie and Carlos _)_ follow Harry."

They nodded, laughed cheekily and set off in the different designated directions. Evie and Carlos began carefully following the route that the furious Harry took.

"This-war," Evie began quietly, the thoughts she had been harbouring spilling to the edge. She earned a glance from Carlos that showed he had heard and she continued. "Aren't you- at all- worried about how far it's going to go."

Evie was worried Carlos was going to completely disagree and think she was crazy, but to her immense relief he agreed. She knew she needn't have fretted; her and Carlos were quite similar.

"Yeah," Carlos sympathised, his white tipped curls that gave the impression he had been topped with flour bouncing slightly as he nodded. "Sometimes, Mal and Jay seem, TOO obsessed with getting one over on Uma and her crew."

Evie went to reply, when a dark shadow passed over them from the end of the alley and they saw the shape of a hook. They took one look at each other and flattened themselves against the wall behind the dumpsters. Evie could only just manage to see Carlos as he hid in the shadows, and only knew he was still here because he was squeezing her hand comfortingly. He never failed to impress her with his skills. Being the son of a crazy dog hunting lady certainly taught him how to look after himself, as she knew very well, remembering all the times he had fought for himself, mostly using the knife he always kept hidden in his Cruella-made dog-skin belt. An angry Harry Hook approached. Luckily for them, though, he didn't enter the alley they were stood in. He sat on one of the barrels overlooking the grey, miserable, choppy sea and furiously booted the concrete wall several times with impressive stamina. They both soon noticed, however, that he was clutching his shoulder, which looked painfully dislocated. His eye was surrounded by a sore looking bruise as he bent down to pull a piece of cloth out one of the home-made pockets in his ripped black jeans. They watched in discomfort as he stuffed the rag in his mouth and popped his shoulder back in, a small muffled shout of pain escaping his mouth. He took the rag out and furiously flung it across the harbour into the ocean, looking around for passers-by before gripping his hook threateningly and walking away, slightly and barely noticeably limping, but Evie saw it, and she knew Carlos had too. Once he turned the corner, Carlos and Evie let out the breath they didn't know they were holding and stepped, relieved, out the dark shadows.

"Let's go," Carlos said, and they quickly headed back in the direction of the markets to search for the other two and report what they had seen. From what they learnt from Mal and Jay, Uma had been in a foul mood all the time they had been secretly watching. She had been constantly throwing glances towards the slightly unhinged wooden shutters that were the entrance to the takeaway shop, and after Gil had practically shouted asking if she was okay, she nearly smacked him round the head with one of the customers trays of food, before delivering that and whispering something to Gil, who's relaxed stature changed and became more tense, as he too, began worriedly checking the doorway for someone or something.

"Harry?" Evie spoke into the darkness, causing the boy to jump slightly and look round at her. "What are you doing?"

Harry was sat, quite relaxed on the bench on the edge of the island, in the last place Evie expected to see him. This was a place Evie often liked to clear her head, so she was damned when she saw him sat here. Harry turned to look at her and a genuine -smile?- spread across his face. Evie took this as an invitation to sit down next to him. His feet were kicked up and he reluctantly swung them back down to give her room.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here," Evie began, smiling widely. He grinned back, spreading his arms, his sharp hook glinting in the rare sunlight.

"What can I say? Full o' surprises ain't I? Wasn't expecting to see ye here either,"

"What happened to you?" Evie suddenly blurted out before she could stop herself, and, feeling slightly embarrassed, busied herself with re-tying the laces on her blue leather boots. Harry stiffened slightly and looked at her oddly.

"Sorry, I just, I saw you earlier by the harbour, and I just thought-"

"It's fine," Harry spoke, the hand that wasn't holding his hook tightening in a fist. She looked at him, as he continued after a seconds debation on whether to tell her, and he seemed to trust her as he replied "Me and me dad, we ,don't _really_ get on most of the time, if ye get what I mean."

Evie knew what the unspoken reason was, and she grabbed his hand squeezed it in response, the way Carlos did to her when she needed cheering up, and, recently, Mal and Jay picked up on it, and they now used it as the foursomes own way of letting each other know what they needed to know. This was the Isle of the Lost, but they were close friends, the closest, and they comforted each other when it was essential. Showing caring affection to anyone, even your friends, was a bad idea, but they hid it well. He looked at her in shock and confusion, and, worried, she pulled her hand away. She knew it was a bad idea to show affection for anyone else-

"It's fine," Harry said again, and to her surprise, gripped her hand.

"It was when I saw your shoulder earlier, when you, popped it back in."

"What?!" Harry looked at her. "When, where?"

"By the harbour earlier, I was, erm, walking. I like to explore new places of the island, as it's so dull."

Harry shot her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe her in the slightest, but he luckily let the matter drop. He turned his head to look out over the water, and the light difference threw his facial injuries into focus. The bruise around his eye had become a deep purple, and he had a nasty looking split lip. His pirate hat threw shade over the rest of his face, but she was sure she could see another mark along his sharp cheekbones. He caught her looking and smirked.

"What ye looking at?" he winked dramatically. Evie rolled her eyes at his attitude. _God,_ he was a flirt.

"Your **irresistible** facial features," she commented sarcastically. He laughed loudly, and his surprisingly cheerful sounding laugh surprised Evie hugely and her cheeks flushed, for whatever reason she had no idea, though luckily she managed to successfully pass them off as something else as she smiled along with him. They stayed for at least another hour, talking about whatever crossed their minds, Harry cracking some jokes and causing her to double over in laughter, until the sun began to set and Evie realised she had to get back before her mum decided it was time she began her daily beauty sleep and locked her out.

"I've got to go," she announced standing up, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she was still holding Harry's hand, and dropped it, playing it off as her sorting out her slightly crumpled dress.

"Aye, I need to get back to Uma, haven't seen her since this morning and she's probably still hacked off," Harry agreed, tipping his hat to her. "See ye around, I suppose."

He winked again, and Evie smiled in return. "Yeah whatever," she replied. He laughed and strode off, and Evie did the same in the opposite direction, her destination a slightly crumbling castle and his a reasonably put together ship, both of them definitely in higher spirits than before with a spring in their step.


	5. Ugly? Or not ugly

**Another Chapter ;) I hope you enjoy!**

Almost every day they met on that specific bench, chatting for as long as they could, and Evie was daring herself to say that she actually enjoyed his company. He always knew how to make her laugh, and she knew that deep down he was a genuinely nice person to those he liked. She pulled on her deep blue leather jacket on over her matching dress and slipped on her sapphire heeled boots before placing the tiara gently in her curls. Her hand was on the door handle as she reached to push it open when her mum suddenly shrieked her name from upstairs. Evie let a quiet groan slip between her lips as she turned and rushed up the stairs to the Evil Queen.

"Evie, where is my mascara?"

"Which one?" asked Evie as she peeped round the door, feeling slightly anxious.

"The special one with the blue tube!" the Evil Queen became quite hysterical as she rifled further through the drawers on her misshapen vanity desk. Evie lowered her head;she knew exactly where it was. A sinking feeling filled her and she felt like she could vomit.

"I, um, borrowed it," she said, in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Her mum's head shot up to look at her, rising to her feet and tottering rapidly and quite impressively over to her in her 6 inch heels, her voice rising to a shrill squeal.

"Well, _where_ is it then?" she shrieked in Evie's face, spit flying in all directions. "I need it to reapply, my eyelashes are drooping slightly and they need to be curled more, where is it?!"

Evie prepared herself for the explosion.

"It ran out."

The Evil Queen stared at her for a full 5 seconds, before she screamed loudly in despair and ferociously threw the lipstick she was holding across the room, and it hit the long floor length curtain, creating visible red smears across the material. She wailed at the sight and in a way to vent her anger, slapped Evie harshly across the face. The young princess blinked in surprise as her cheek stung sharply, and it deepened to a bright red. She held it with her manicured hand, her sweating trembling hands not hugely helping the burning feeling.

"Why, did you use it? You know not to! That's one of the best ones there is! You stupid, silly girl! You will be making up for that," she pressed two fingers to her temple dramatically.

"I-just, well we always want to look our best, and you have several more..." Evie fought to keep the tremble out her voice as she spoke.

"Not. The. Point." her mum answered her angrily. "God, you are just as bad as that infuriating Snow White, thinking you can use whatever you want whenever you want! I didn't raise you to be like HER, you need to respect me! For evils sake, you are a disappointment, now get out, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. And it's not as though it made any difference to your looks, you still appear to be as _ugly_ without it!"

She turned away coldly, completely blanking Evie and turned her attention to the rest of her makeup, creating a big fuss about looking for another mascara, which she easily found and began applying liberally. Evie turned away and slammed the door, storming down the stairs, her stinging cheek a harsh reminder. Why was her mum like this? It was just a flaming mascara, it wasn't like she'd borrowed one of her hands! Evie's mind flitted back to Harry for a second at that thought, but she soon landed back in reality when the consequences began to set it. Her mum was furious with her, and if she saw her again tonight she would certainly receive another blow. She stumbled out into the street and slipped into the nearby darkness, letting her mind catch up with the events. It had been a while since her mother had lost her temper with he like that, as she had managed to carefully avoid it since the last time. How was she supposed to know the mascara would run out? Another thought plagued her.

 _Was she actually ugly?_

Angry tears stung her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry; crying was a weakness, and she was not going to show it. Not that she was weak, of course. She headed off in the direction of the other three's houses. Maybe one of them could give her a place to stay tonight, as it wasn't the first time one of them had needed to stay at someone else's. She had lost count the amount of times Carlos had hidden at hers to treat his injuries, or the amount of times Jay had needed to stash away something he didn't want his dad to have, or the amount of times Mal had needed to run from her enraged mother. A stray tear slipped unnoticed from her eye. She was so lost in her troubled thoughts that she walked head on into a hard object. A sharp hook pressed almost immediately into her stomach as a defence mechanism before the owner realised the person who was stood in front of them and withdrew the weapon.

"Evie?" the familiar Scottish accent asked. Great. Just who she wanted to bump into when she looked like this. Her hair rumpled, her cheek red, her eyes pink. _Ugly._ She went to push past, but he was much stronger and bigger than she was and he easily pulled her round to face him. She could almost hear the concerned look in his enchanting eyes and more tears spilled over. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he dodged and tilted her head to face him.

"What the hell's happened to ye?" he asked, brows furrowed. She lifted her hand and furiously wiped away the tears, before pulling her mirror out her pocket to check that the last of her mother's _precious_ mascara hadn't run down her face, but the mere sight of the black liquid and her pathetic _ugly_ face caused the sadness to bubble again. He wiped away a tear with his half gloved finger and, instead of saying another word, surprisingly pulled her into a comforting, warm hug, and as unexpected as it was, Evie couldn't help but hug him back tightly. After a moment that was over to quickly for her liking, he pulled away and led her into a area that wasn't so public before settling himself down comfortably on the floor, Evie following his actions.

"It was my mum," Evie began miserably, answering his unspoken question. She wasn't exactly sure why she was telling him this, but she needed to talk now and he was the nearest person. She recounted the tale to him, and as she reached the part about the slap, she swore she felt Harry stiffen slightly next to her, though he continued looking at her as though he hadn't reacted at all. She opened her mouth to tell him about her being _ugly,_ but decided against it. She didn't want his pity, not like he was going to give her any anyway. "I don't even know why I am- was- crying, cause it's not like she's never gotten angry before."

Harry looked at her, his grey eyes holding an unreadable expression. He decided on his words before asking: "So what, ye gonna just wait till she's asleep and sneak yeself back in?"

"No, I'm gonna find the others and sneak in their's if I can, we, er-" Evie stopped, but decided she could trust him. "We often stay at the others places when we can't go back to our own for the night."

"If you can?" Harry abruptly stood up, and Evie had to lean back to stop the end of his leather coat hitting her in the face. He pulled her up and guided her along a really tight path before they found themselves blinking in daylight,

"Follow me," he said shortly, and set off at a brisk walk, leaving Evie with no choice but to follow the pirate. He led her along the surprisingly abandoned harbour, around a cluster of barrels and up the steps onto his and Uma's ship. Evie stopped dead, and he turned to face her.

"I can't, Uma's gonna kill me if she sees me, it's fine, honestly, it's rare that we can't sneak in-"

"Shut it-" he interrupted her rudely, and she looked at him, quite offended. Who did he think he was, talking to her like that? He grinned carelessly at her indignant expression and continued speaking. "Uma won't see ye, she barely comes into me quarters, and it's only fe the night, it's not like ye staying 'ere permanently."

He began walking again without giving her chance to answer, and she sighed and nervously followed him. He led her through a series of rickety hallways until he pushed open the door to a small wooden cabin.

"Welcome!" he dramatically announced, throwing his muscled arms wide before dropping his hook on the nearest hammock which he clearly occupied. Interested, Evie looked around his room. He had several hammocks hanging from the ceiling, which were covered with several blankets and pillows. He had two large typical wooden chests stood side by side, both overflowing with accessories. He had a large wardrobe in the corner and another door which presumably led to a bathroom. "Pick a hammock, any hammock. And if ye need anything to wear, have a look."

Evie looked around and selected the hammock that was half concealed behind the door, hoping that if Uma did burst in, she might not see her immediately. Harry realised her train of thought and smirked. He walked into the bathroom, leaving Evie alone in the room. She quietly opened the doors to his large wardrobe and after a second of staring at the amount of clothes he had, rifled through and quickly selected a plain grey t-shirt which boasted a rip in the shoulder and slipped it on, noticing it fell on her like a medium length dress. He came out only a minute later, and grinned, pleased at her clothing choice before gesturing that she could use it the bathroom. She slipped in after he had left. Harry pulled off his hat and frisbeed it across the room and yanked off his jacket, letting it rest on a wobbly hook on the back of the door. He continued to undress and remained in a pair of ripped shorts and stayed shirtless. Evie walked out, makeup free and hair tied back. She turned away, hiding her _ugly_ face, though she couldn't help her interested eyes raking over his ripped physique.

Harry threw himself, yawning into his hammock, left arm and leg hanging over the sides, though he looked quite comfortable. Evie slid in her's, pulling her blanket up to her chin. Harry threw a an object off the floor at the light, and it turned off.

"I know ye didn't tell me everything," he spoke into the darkness. Evie stiffened and cleared her throat nonchalantly.

"Course I did." she worked to keep her voice level and calm as to not give away any cause for suspicion.

"No ye didn't"

Evie sighed. So much for not giving away any cause for suspicion. She wasn't going to continue this argument all night, she was worn out, and she knew he wasn't going to give up. He didn't seem the type to give up.

"My mum, she-" Evie took a deep breath. "She called me _ugly_."

Harry let out a humourless laugh, and Evie was confused and offended. She didn't find any of this remotely funny. If he actually did, he had a horrible sense of humour.

"I might not know a lot about ye, but I know one thing," he replied eventually.

"What?"

"You ain't ugly," he said. "If your ugly, then my dad never lost his hand, and we all know he did."

Evie's face lit up with the first genuine smile she had worn all day, and a warm feeling filled her, the feeling she only ever associated to feeling when she was in the company of Carlos, Mal and Jay.

"Thank you," she replied, not caring that this was a thing that was unspeakable on the isle. "I mean it, thank you."

"Yeah whatever," he replied, though she could almost hear the satisfied smirk he wore, and with a yawn he turned over and his soft snores filled the cabin almost immediately. A tear slid down Evie's smiling face and she let it remain there for a second, though of course she wiped it away as though it was going to burn her skin a second later. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't _ugly_ after all.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looking back, I feel like I made Evil Queen a bit TOO mean in this, but oh well, she's evil anyway. There's a high chance I won't be updating for over a week as I go away on holiday, but I will write whilst I'm away and I will update as soon as I can ;) Thank You for all the support so far and I hope you keep enjoying this story!**


	6. Taps at the window

**I'm backkk! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently, here's an update! More news, I'm going to Spain on Thursday for two weeks and therefore will not be updating, but I will try and write over there so I can update as quickly as possible when I return. I am sorry for leaving you again and I hope you will forgive me XD Thank you again and here is another chapter!**

Evie blinked her previously closed eyes open sleepily as the daylight from the typically cloudy sky burst through the circular windows in- wait, this wasn't her room! She sat bolt upright, lidded eyes searching for clues to her location and she relaxed when they landed on Harry, who was, of course, still asleep, body spread widely across his hammock, arm hanging over in the same position it was in last night. Surprisingly, it didn't look as though he had moved much, and she had imagined him to be a restless sleeper. He suddenly yawned and flung himself around, turning onto his front and letting both arms swing back down. Never mind, he was exactly as she had expected.

Her blue eyes spotted a greying, damaged bandage wrapped loosely around the wrist that was usually covered by his sharpened silver hook and she wondered what the hell he had done to it. It wasn't as though he could really damage it when he always wore his hook, which was surely hard enough to protect it reasonably. She made a mental note to ask him, and although she was pretty much certain that he wouldn't tell her, she would try anyway. After all, she had worn her heart on her nonexistent sleeve last night, and although most of the time it made her feel extremely weak when she shared her feelings, she found she didn't really care about telling Harry, which was another thing that surprised her that morning. It had been worth it to see and prove to herself that her mum wasn't telling the truth about- what she said last night, and also the fact that Harry was no-where near as evil and as crazy as she had first thought that time she met him when her and the others were attacking Uma's ship. She checked the beaten down golden watch on her wrist that surprisingly still worked (and hadn't gotten stolen yet, though Jay had attempted once), even after she had found it floating in the shallows of the grey sea water that surrounded the isle, and, noticing the time, realised she had to get back. Her mum would still enjoying her beauty sleep, which gave her just enough time to do her makeup, hair and pick out an outfit before the Evil Queen awoke and saw the state she was currently in after staying the night away from home. She silently slid out of the hammock that was actually quite comfortable, more comfortable than she had first imagined, and pulled on her clothes she had discarded last night. She folded up the grey t-shirt of Harry's she had been wearing and layed it carefully across the lid of one of the closed chests that were scattered across the tip of a room. She arranged the blankets to look like they hadn't been slept in and quickly scanned the room for any forgotten belongings, and was pleased to see that she didn't have anything to carry, not even her purse that she usually carried, as she had left it at home last night when she fled her mothers temper. She placed her hand on the round door knob and pressed her ear up against the mahogany wood, listening intently for any clues that the crew were nearby and deemed it safe to exit. She sent one last glance at the sleeping pirate that had once again changed position in the ten seconds space of time she hadn't looked at him and tiptoed out. She shut the door carefully behind her and turned around, beginning to walk away when the sound of whistling interrupted her tense mindset. She thought fast and dived behind a cluster of barrels that were luckily there just as Uma sauntered past, turquoise braids swaying and tricorn hat tipped slightly on her head. Her scuffed brown boots clipped past and along the path that led away from her, and the Captain swung open the door to Harry's room.

Evie could barely believe her luck; thank Maleficent she had left when she did otherwise she would have found herself face to face with an angry Uma and her dangerous sword, which was incredibly sharp from the glimpses she had seen of it. Given the likely fact that Uma would walk past again to return to where she had previously been, Evie decided to stay crouched uncomfortably in her chosen hiding place until she knew that the coast was clear. She really needed too straighten and stretch and her muscles contracted in could just see through the crack of Harry's open door and watched carefully as Uma gripped Harry's shoulder quite roughly, her long painted fingernails nearly piercing his skin, and shook him awake several times, as the dozing pirate simply refused to wake. Uma looked as though this was normal and leant forward, her hair tickling Harry's defined face as she whispered something in his ear, her voice deep and grumbling. This seemed to do the trick as he jerked and slapped her hand away quite violently, grey eyes narrowing to protect him from the daylight, though something akin to panic had momentarily flashed through his expression before he looked up and realised his Captain's presence, who sent him an almost apologetic look.

"You wouldn't wake up," she explained something Evie didn't understand, and Harry sent her a filthy glare before throwing his boot at her that he had grabbed from the floor. Uma just managed to dodge a bruise on her forehead and suddenly noticed the bandage on the wrist he had just used to fling his shoe. She grabbed his arm before he could withdraw it and looked at it. He yanked it away and settled both his arms behind his head, glaring at her, almost daring her to bring it up. She stared back at him for a moment, before deciding against asking. Maybe Evie shouldn't ask him what was wrong with him.

"What do ye want Uma?" he said, sounding extremely crabby, obviously not liking being woken up, though there was something else settling in the air between them, and Evie was betting it was her method of waking him up, though Evie didn't know what she said. Evie was once again glad of her choices, pleased that she hadn't decided to wake Harry before she left. She heard Uma laugh and just managed to see her settle down next to him, arms resting comfortably behind her head like Harry. Harry grumbled though he smirked and shuffled up before laying back down on the pillow and Uma slapped him as his eyes closed again, jumping him back awake. Evie bit back a laugh as he glared at her furiously, and only just managed to refrain himself from shoving her off his hammock. "Was there a point to waking me up, or did ye just do it to irritate me, cause if you did, ye gonna find yeself through that window."

Uma laughed again, though with less humour, quite like what Harry does, and kicked her legs out comfortably, before rolling her eyes when harry continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrows, and clearing her throat to make her announcement.

"There was a point to waking you up," she answered, running her hand through his unruly brown hair before reaching up and grabbing his hat off the peg above him and jamming it back on his head. She then jumped off the hammock and tossed him his hook she had found discarded on the floor underneath him from when he had accidentally knocked it down last night, Harry just managing to grab it to stop it slicing through his bare chest.

"Aye, and that is?" Harry replied grouchily, pulling on his ripped top and jeans before sorting out his pirate hat that Uma had messily left on his head for him to sort out, then deciding he was satisfied with it and slipping on his boots, picking the one up from the other side of the room where it had landed after her had frisbeed it at Uma. He abandoned the eyeliner for today and instead sat on the chest nearest to him, looking at her expectantly. Uma began to speak, but spotted the folded up t-shirt Evie had left and grabbed it.

"Since when do you fold?" she exclaimed incredulously. Harry grinned at her amazed and horrified expression and snatched it from her before flinging it into the rest of the mess that lay on the floor around them/

"I don't, CJ did it when she stayed last night," he answered. Uma looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't see her."

"She left early."

"Why did she stay? Because of your dad?"

Harry scoffed, body language suddenly changing. "Somethin like that. So, why in the name of Ursula did you wake me up? Cause ye certainly taking ye damn time getting to the point."

Uma smirked at her first mate's impatience and beckoned Harry towards her, deciding not to mention his change of subject and instead pulling a crumpled sheet of paper out her teal damaged leather jacket, opening it up and laying it flat on the chest he was seated on. She began muttering under her breath and began pointing at something Evie could not see, and they both leant over it. Evie decided it was time to make her move and leave, otherwise she would probably be here all day. She ducked her head and after consideration and precision, carefully escaped the ship, exiting into the nearby alleys before beginning the journey and hurrying along the path she would need to take to return to the crumbling castle she resided in. Luckily no-one had seen her on the ship or leaving it, and only Harry knew she was there, and it was unlikely he would say anything, seeing as he just flat out lied to Uma about it. She quickly scurried home and managed to apply her daily makeup before braiding her blue locks and slipping on her best dress to please her mother, which it did, as she had long since calmed down. The mascara incident was seemingly forgotten by her mother, and Evie certainly wasn't going to bring it up, so the rest of the day passed without a hitch.

At the normal time, which was late enough to get 10 hours of beauty sleep, Evie and her mum headed to bed, and after removing her makeup and taking the usual half an hour to clean her skin- if you wanted to get a prince, your skin had to be perfect!- she slid gracefully into her squashy four poster bed and burrowed into the welcoming silk sheets. As nice as it was of Harry to let her stay last night, no hammocks couldn't compare to her comfortable bed. Her eyes slowly began to shut and sleep began to claim her, her eyes slowly closing when-

 _Tap! Tap!_

Evie's eyes shot open and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What in the name of princes what that?_ She frowned as her eyes searched for the possible source of the noise-don't frown, wrinkles!- when she heard it again and realised it was someone tapping on the clean glass on her window. Annoyed and angry, she clambered out of bed and strode over to the window, bare feet padding quietly across the carpet. She flung open the blue curtains and was ready to cave in the head of the person who dared interrupt her beauty sleep when she shot back with a start. A person wearing a familiar red leather coat was sat on her windowsill. With her hand still over her heart, she growled in an unladylike way and carefully opened the window.

"Listen, just because you let me stay at yours last night, doesn't mean you can POP up here when I'm trying to sleep-" she cut off her rant when she noticed Harry wasn't replying, or, doing anything really. Just staying in the same position.

Something was terribly wrong. The usually cocky, full of life pirate was slumped against the window frame, eyes half shut, hands laying limp, hat and hook missing, body surprisingly keeping grip on the slippy windowsill. Her wide, shocked yet curious eyes travelled down his sitting body, and that was when she saw the blood.

Bright red, shockingly red blood seeping through and staining his white ripped vest.

Her heart stopped.

 **Sorry for leaving it on what I** ** _hope_** **was a cliffhanger, and if it wasn't then I apologise XD Like I said earlier at the very start of the chapter, I won't be updating for two weeks because I am in Spain but unless I update within the next two days, there won't be an update for a while.**

 **What do you think was wrong with Harry's wrist? More importantly, what had happened to him at the end of the chapter?! It is clear that he came to Evie instead of his crew, so there may or may not be a clue there... ;)**

 **Guest: Actualizar!**

 **TajinPrincess: Thank you, and here's an update!**

 **Random: Aw, thank you so much! There friendship does seem to be going steadily now but as this is a HarryxEvie, something is sure to happen in a later chapter...**

 **Guest: Thank You! Here's an update!**

 **: Your username! XD And thank you! X**

 **TLilyMay: Thank you XD I was quite unsure but I did decide in the end that as she was a villian, she would probably fly off the handle like that.**

 **Queen-Of-Ice101: She did want the heart which is quite grim, so yeah, I decided in the end to keep her like that XD Thank You so much! There will be quite a few fluffy moments between the pairing in the next chapter, but there will be a bit of conflict, as, don't forget, the sea trio are still basically at war with Evie and the other three...!**

 **5sosgreendayblink182: Aww Thank you! And thanl you for the support over the time gap between updating! Hopefullyyyyy I made you happy again today with this update...?! XD Xx**

 **Jaxrose: Thank you! Here is another update!**

 **Thank you all again for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing, it means so much to me! Here's to the next chapter, whether that is in the next two days or after two weeks! XD XD Xx**


	7. Stitches and cheek kisses

**Another chapter! I decided not to be cruel enough to leave you hanging, and worked hard to get another update up. This will be the last one before I go on holiday, so enjoy and I will be back soon!**

"Harry?!" Evie shrieked, shaking the pirate's shoulder roughly in an attempt to wake him. Her breathing sped up as he didn't mive, and she took long deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Luckily for her, her mum slept on the other side of the huge castle they lived in so she could have tons of space, so there was quite a small chance of her hearing anything that was going on. "Harry! Wake up, what the hell happened?"

Harry's eyes flickered before shutting again, and Evie tried again, at one point shaking the pirate so much he nearly fell 20 feet off her windowsill to the concrete below, so Evie stopped and instead slapped him quite harshly on the cheek but his eyes remained closed even despite that. Getting impatient and more worried by the second, she took matters into her own hands. She shoved the box that held shoes out of her way from where it stood under her, wrenched the window open wider and placed one of his scarily lifeless arms around her shoulder, before slipping her arm that she wasn't using to grip his hand around his waist. She heaved and stepped backwards, managing to pull his body into her bedroom, his unconscious weight making him heavier than how he usually would be, though her own strength surprised her as she staggered to her recently slept in bed, half throwing Harry on his back onto the covers. His eyes flickered again, and Evie looked at him worriedly as he grinned crookedly, only just noticing she was there.

"Ain't ye a sight for sore eyes, Princess," he slurred, eyes slightly unfocused and closed, and Evie raised an eyebrow, though she pushed his hair off his damp forehead and rested the back of her hand on the hot skin, which concerned her further. She noticed the hidden flinch when she touched him and felt a sudden urge to hug him like she did Carlos, but she knew Harry would not approve.

"As charming as that was to say to someone, I don't think it's your eyes that are actually sore," she replied, laying him back carefully so he was in a good position and began to remove his red jacket that was getting in her way. He looked at her, eyes blank, a confused expression decorating his features.

"What ye on about? It was a joke, I know me eyes ain't sore."

Evie stared at him. _Was he stupid?!_ Had he forgotten the fact he was bleeding extremely heavily from his stomach? That thought distracting her from her confusion, Evie once again stopped herself from panicking and pulled up his t-shirt to see the wound, holding back a gag as she saw the sickly wound.

"You know, your injury that looks like a _stab wound_?" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly, grabbing a fold of the spare cotton she had never used and covering the skin to shield it from her eyes.

He looked down to where her hands were now applying pressure with what looked like an old discarded piece of material to him and blinked in surprise. She looked at him in horror. _How did he not know?_

"If you didn't know you were bleeding, why did you come?" Evie attempted to get to the bottom of things as she slid out the first aid box she kept hidden under her bed for emergencies, and now was clearly a good example of an emergency. She turned to him for an answer after only silence greeted her, but as she looked at him, his face suddenly contorted in agony, as though the pain of the injury was just catching up with him. His eyes creepily rolled back into his head before his eyelids covered them as he shuddered and passed out, head tilted, arms splayed. She gripped his chin and shook his head from side to side.

"Harry? Harry?" There was no answer, and he remained unconscious, which on the bright side (if there was one) at least gave her time to properly take a look at his injury. She carefully wiped away the blood with another scrap of damp material and began to clean the gruesome wound, which continued to bleed. From the shape of it, it looked a little like a knife injury, or like a slice across his abdomen, but whatever was used to break his skin looked painful and had done a lot of damage. She carefully and delicately cleaned the wound and dressed it in several bandages after stitching it as well as she could and it was all she could do to not constantly check the wound to make sure it was still stitched and not bleeding. She checked her watch, which read half past four in the morning. Evie yawned widely, suddenly realising how exhausted she was feeling, as the panic and concentration had momentarily cleared away her need for sleep. She lay on the other side of the bed to where Harry was still unconscious, resisting the urge to curl up against his warm body, as he wouldn't know, but she fought against the thought. She pulled the covers over them, which she had changed in difficulty and were clean of Harry's blood, and had sponged clean his vest as well as she could, though there was still a clear deep red stain that lingered. She rested her head back onto her pillow, her soft curls slipping over her shoulders as thoughts battled to get to the front of her mind. What had happened to him? How didn't he know he was bleeding and seem so out of it? Why did he come to her instead of to Uma and Gil or his dad and sisters she had heard about? Annoyingly, she had no idea of an answer at all to any of these questions, and she knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep in what remained of that night.

To her immense surprise, though, she found herself struggling to open her eyes the next morning, which meant she must have fallen asleep after all. She burrowed further into her cosy duvet, and she knew she would need A LOT of foundation and concealer to cover up the dark circles that she was certain were surrounding her tired eyes. She shifted her head so it was at a better angle for maximum comfort and stretched out her legs, though she nearly suffered a mini heart attack when her left thigh connected with something solid. She shot up and looked around, disorientated, to see Harry grinning crookedly at her from next to her, hair rumpled, bruised face, a smug eyebrow raised as he chilled on her mattress. Her cheeks turned hot as a bright pink blush found it's way onto her face when she realised she must have curled up to Harry as she slept after all, even though she had decided not to. She was certain she had as for one, her hand was resting on his muscled chest from when she used it as support when she sat up, as though it was previously resting there, and two, the smug smirk on his relaxed face practically confirmed it anyway.

"Er, how is your- stomach?" she said in an attempt to turn the conversation in another direction. Harry didn't fall for it as well as she had hoped, as he continued grinning at her with a knowing and pleased look in his eyes.

"Was I comfy?" he asked slyly, holding back a laugh at the embarrassed but furious look in Evie's eyes. "Y'know, cause ye looked like ye were having the _best_ sleep you've ever had."

Evie kicked him on his leg, which was actually still resting against her's, and he merely laughed, though she caught the slightest wince that followed as the movement shook his stomach that would still be incredibly sore and fragile.

"What actually happened to you, and don't bother lying to me. You didn't answer last night, and I want to know the truth," she tried again, her voice that slight bit softer. He laughed at her persistence and relaxed his arms behind his head, and she once again saw the bandage on his wrist. His eyes caught hers looking at him and she looked at him guiltily, the grey blue splash of colour searching her face as she stared back, face concerned, whereas his was deliberately blank. It was clear he didn't want to give up the truth, but there was absolutely no way she was letting this drop; she had spent half the night stitching him back together as he bled. She shifted under the piercing gaze he was delivering her, before he broke the spell and looked at his wrist.

"What happened to you?" Evie asked again, a little impatiently, though not meaning to be. "What happened to your wrist and what happened to your stomach?"

He let out an irritated sigh, clearly aware that she wasn't going to let the matter drop, quite like him, actually, like what he'd done the night before to Evie.

"Me wrist was me and me dad," he began to unwillingly explain, turning it over to examine the bandage that was beginning to tear. He pulled it off with his other hand in one fluid motion, revealing a badly healing wound that was certainly going to leave a very visible scar. It was quite grotesque; the skin was split and the deep slice of a gash looked like it had been bleeding for a while and not properly stitched, leaving stains on the inside of the bandage. Evie looked at in in horror, surprised it had not gotten infected, and she fought him off as she tended to that as well, signalling to him to carry on the explanation. "Me dad always rubs it in about me not living up t' his expectations, so once I tried t' cut it off myself to be more like him. Another time he tried t' cut it off himself with his sword after seeing the dressing and guessing what I'd gone and done. He found it quite amusing and wouldn't let the matter drop. He was drunk when he tried to amputate it though."

Evie's eyes burned with angry tears as he told the tale, and although he told it in a calm voice, almost as though he was telling her the weather tomorrow, which for your information would be rainy and miserable, same as always, she knew that underneath his smooth exterior, the memory was still hurting him, inside and out, as there was no doubt he was still in pain, no matter how well he hid it, which he did extremely well. There was no point in pretending he couldn't feel it, as by the look of the wound, any human would feel it. The injury was recent and fresh, so his dad's attack on him must have only been a couple of days ago, though she had no clue at all when he had attempted to do it himself.

"And the stab wound?" she spoke, her voice shaking as she did so. Harry looked up at her after glancing at his wrist that she had just finished wrapping. "Was that your dad too?"

She expected him to nod, but to her surprise he shook his head in reply.

"No, funnily enough, it wasn't."

Evie couldn't see for the life of her how the word 'funny' could be used in this conversation, though as it was Harry, she should have known. He had sometimes shown quite an odd sense of humour along with the humour he shared with her.

"So, who was it then?" Evie pressed, and he gave her an inquisitive look. He clearly enjoyed making her wait in suspense. Typical of Harry to be entertained by telling this story.

"Got jumped by about 6 blokes, didn't I," he finally answered, a hint of a pleased smirk creeping onto his face. "Uma and me irritated them a while back, and since then, us an' them 'ave been eat others throats. Unfortunately, they chose to attack the one time Uma had to stay in with her ma, which I'm pretty certain was no coincidence."

"How did you get away?" Evie asked, her voice close to a whisper. She hoped Harry wouldn't go into huge detail about the attack, as she didn't want to know what they'd done to each other in the end. He leaned back again comfortably onto her mound of pillows and blankets, clearly appreciating her intense interest.

"Fought em off eventually, and didn't feel any pain at that point, cause o' adrenaline, which, for ye information, is why I didn't know I wa' actually stabbed," he explained triumphantly as he finished the tale, pointing his finger at her face. She slapped it away, though with more fondness than she would have done before.

"Why didn't you go to Uma then?"

"Aye, that's a good question. One, her ma is scary when you interrupt somat of hers, which is why I didn't go to see Uma. Two, if Uma found out, she'd go over there herself to argue and then get killed, and three, I wanted t' see ye."

He flashed her a charming yet cheeky smile, and Evie surprisingly found herself matching it. She suddenly leant forward, remembering to check on the wound, and pressed down on it with two hands, and he shot back, hissed and very nearly grabbed her and threw her out the still open window. She bit back a laugh as he looked at her incredulously.

"Agh, ye crazy girl! What the hell ye doing?" he half shouted, though he was slightly grinning, slapping her hand away and inching to the other side of the king-size bed to escape her in case she did it again.

"Checking how it's healing," Evie replied nonchalantly, throwing her hair over her shoulder and taking a deep breath, though the laugh escaped as Harry continued looking at her, clearly affronted and annoyed, but also amused.

"It damn right won't be 'ealing in a minute if ye keep on, bloody hell!"

Evie laughed harder, and this time he did push her off the bed, quite hard, and she landed on the floor with a quite loud thump. This time, Harry was the one laughing loudly, though Evie couldn't help but join in as she clambered back clumsily onto the bed, holding her hands up to show she wouldn't 'attack' him again, as Harry had put it. After several attempts of her trying to get back onto the mattress and him pushing her back down, she finally made it back up, ribs aching and throat dry from laughing. She quickly checked her watch after catching her breath and realised she had a couple of hours before her mum awoke, and although Harry offered to leave, she decided he could stay for a while longer. Secretly, she really didn't want him to go. This time she deliberately curled up to him, and he didn't actually seem to really mind, no that he had before either when she did it during her sleep, as he slung one arm around her shoulder as she lay on her side, one hand underneath her, the other resting carefully but comfortingly on his stab wound so not to cause any pain to him.

"Oh, and princess," he began, looking down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he replied, and left it that, though Evie knew what he meant. He meant thanks for being there, and for cleaning and taking care of both his stomach and wrist, and for silently making the promise not to repeat anything he told her to anyone, as he trusted her completely and knew that she wouldn't. They lay there, not exchanging many words and not needing to, just enjoying each other's embrace and company, until the sun properly rose and Harry had left just before her mum got up, kissing her on the cheek as a goodbye and a promise to see her again soon, and climbing back out the window, which was a miracle in itself as he had just been stabbed, but he never had failed to amaze her. He had saluted playfully and she had blown a teasing kiss back and he had spun round the corner to head back to his ship that they knew was parked at the harbour. She touched the spot he kissed her tenderly, and smiled to herself.

What a guy.

 **I couldn't leave it on a cliffhanger, as it is cruel, so this is the last update before I go on holiday, but I will be back in roughly two weeks, so please don't go anywhere, and no, the story is not finished yet, there's a while to go XD**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read and review, I really appreciate it. See you in two weeks! ADIOS! XD Xxx**


	8. Attacks

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, but that is because after I got back from Spain, I had the ultimate writer's block, and although I wrote nearly every day, I wasn't getting very far at all. I then went back to school in September, and as I am doing my mock GCSE's this year, of course there was lot's of homework, and THEN, to top it all off, when I finally finished it, the document deleted itself and I had to start all over again! Anyway, excuses aside, here's the next chapter ;)**

Harry walked slowly along the coast, his worn down, blood splattered boots splashing in the filthy, shallow waters. His hand was almost stuck to his side as an attempt to help with the pain, yet he was still in absolute agony. He kicked aside a discarded can to release his frustration, but soon regretted it as yet another sharp pain jabbed his side and he swore loudly. He'd had enough of being injured already.

After what felt like a century, he finally reached the 'Lost Revenge' that was parked in it's usual place at the harbour. It looked like a ghost ship; all the lanterns blown out and cabin lights turned off, which might have seemed unusual to outsiders, but Harry knew as well as the rest of the crew that they loved sleep more than anything else on the miserable Isle. It was the main thing that they all had in common. He swung up the ropes, teeth gritted tightly to stop himself from shouting out, and he painfully staggered the rest of the distance to his cabin. He put a blood stained hand out and pushed the door open with a loud creak.

Momentarily, he was blinded. Bright white was forcing it's way into the cracks of his shut eyes, and he blundered backwards, hand raised in front of his face. It took him a moment to make his eyes focus, and he was left confused as he found himself staring at a floating ball of light. His eyes were watering and burning and even closing them hurt. There was a slight stab on his jaw, as though something sharp was being applied with pressure.

"Harry!" a sharp voice cut it, and his brain clicked. _Uma was the floating ball of light._

 _Wait, what?_

A blur of turquoise flew in front of him, and he blinked as his Captain withdrew the lamp from directly in front of him, giving his eyes the chance to recover. She glared at him as he blinked again, before hitching his lopsided grin back onto his face and twisting his hook in greeting. She simply gripped the knife tighter and pushed it closer to his neck.

"I've already had me shave today, Captain, but thanks fer the kind offer," he smirked, and she gripped the knife tighter yet, leaving him needing to tilt back his head slightly to avoid having another stab wound.

"What the hell is the matter with you? All I did was hold a flaming light in front of you and you looked like you'd never seen one before! Anyway, where in the name of Ursula did you get to? You said you would cover my shift at the chip shop while I had it out with my mum!" she bit out, fury in her eyes. If there was one thing Uma _hated,_ it was being disobeyed. Harry swore in his head, whilst meeting her dark eyes evenly. He'd forgotten about that.

"Well, in case ye hadn't noticed, if ye hang a light right in front of someone's eyes, they tend to be blinded for a sec," Harry smirked. "And I was helping CJ."

Uma raised an eyebrow but stepped back, tucking her knife seamlessly back into her boot.

"What with?"

"Me da."

" _Right,_ " Uma replied, deciding against accusing him of lying; he was he best liar she'd ever seen, and she knew what his dad was like. "Only beware when you next come into the chip shop, my mum's after you now, you know. She's going off on one about how she's losing tons of customers, which obviously she hasn't."

"Well, I'll look out then," he answered irritably. "Don't really fancy getting smacked to death by one of 'er tentacles."

Uma grinned, and he couldn't help but return it, though it was a struggle. He was knackered, his side was hurting and his eyes were still throbbing from Uma's great idea of shining a light in his eyes and blinding him. Uma managed to sense this, luckily, as she could read him quite easily, and decided to leave him to do his favourite thing; sleeping.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning with your grovelling excuses then," Uma said, mocking him. "And you are best coming in early, my mum's gonna be asleep at that point, she was planning on getting bladdered tonight."

"In ye dreams," Harry replied in the exact same tone, and Uma grinned. She was the best at holding a grudge, yet she had never managed to keep one with him. She smirked, and Harry realised a second too late what she was going to do. It was there usual goodbye, to punch each other, mainly in the stomach, and she drew her arm back before plunging it with quite some force into his side.

It felt like someone had poured petrol all over him and set him alight. The pain was overwhelming; it was like all his senses had stopped and all he could think and feel was the agony he had never experienced before. Harry coughed deeply and lunged forwards, bending over and clutching his stomach. Darkness blurred into his eyesight, causing his legs to buckle, and he wondered for a second how he wasn't already on the wooden floor of his cabin. His eyes began to shut, and he forced them back open, determined not to pass out, and was confused to find himself sprawled on his back on his hammock. He could barely register a voice that was just managing to cut through the thick fog that was drowning him. A teal braid swung in front of his face, narrowly missing his nose, and he numbly registered her pulling up his top and swearing loudly.

"Harry!" she slapped his face, and he swore, though his words were slurred together even as consciousness began to return. "What the hell is this!"

"S'nothin," he muttered, looking around the blurred room in an attempt to collect his bearings. "S'just from- s'nothing."

"Don't lie to me, _Hook_ ," hissed Uma, as she inspected the stitches, almost disappointed to not find fault in the person that wasn't her. "This clearly isn't nothing, for badness sake, I'm not STUPID!"

"S'just from a fight," he replied, managing to push himself up from the pathetic position he was in. He could almost hear his dad's voice in his ear; ' _weak', 'not a proper pirate'._ He gritted his teeth and sat up, trying to bat Uma's hand away but muddling up his hand-eye coordination and missing by a mile. Uma laughed at his failed attempt, and after making sure that the wound was still closed, sat comfortably next to him, her long brown legs hanging over the fold of the hammock, the heels of her boots just brushing the floor.

"Fight with who?" she demanded.

"No-one."

"Fight with _who_?" she repeated, voice tone deepening slightly in a threatening way. She hated being disobeyed. "You know I'll find out one way or another, so you're better off telling me now."

Harry rolled his eyes and cursed loudly. She was right, and she would be even more annoyed when she found out who it was and that he didn't tell her.

"Hades' kid and his gang of morons," he finally replied, darkness travelling over his face at the mere thought of them. Uma sucked in a breath in an attempt to control her anger, before giving up, shouting in anger, leaping off the bed and kicking the wall furiously.

"I am going to _kill_ them!" she almost screamed, before remembering the fact they weren't the only ones on the ship and lowering her voice into a quieter tone, though she still swore in torrents.

"And that, Captain, is exactly why I didn't tell ye," Harry answered, and Uma looked at him questioningly. "Don't want ye to get killed either. They're dangerous, and although I managed to fight them off eventually, they've probably upped their game with more people since then. We're lucky they live on the opposite end of the Isle, otherwise both us and them would be dead. And, although I couldn't care less if they kicked the barrell, I don't really want ye or me to die."

Uma looked at him, before smiling in response, though her expression evened out again.

"Who stitched you up?" she asked, remembering the neat, even, well practised stitches that held him together.

"Harriet," he replied immediately, not missing a beat. He was well practiced at this now. Uma nodded, somehow seemingly believing him.

"Well, I'm off to get some sleep, cause I'm knackered from waiting up half the night for you, you exasperating git," she said with a grin, which Harry returned. He knew he was forgiven now. She punched him in the stomach again, though on the other side and did it so lightly it was like she hadn't done it at all, like the brush of a feather. "Try not to die in the night, right?"

He grinned and nodded, before hitting her in return and laying back comfortably. She stood up with a yawn and strolled out, taking the light with her and plunging the room into complete darkness, allowing her first mate to get some wanted sleep.

Harry strode into the fish and chip shop the next morning, heading in the direction of his favourite ripped leather seat in the corner. He kicked his feet onto the table with difficulty and sent a cheeky wink at Uma, who practically leapt over the counter in order to speak to him. She stood in front of him, next to the lopsided table when she reached him, hands on hips and tricorn hat jauntily placed on one side.

"You didn't die then," she said, breaking the silence. Harry smirked and waved his hands over himself.

"Clearly not," he replied, and she walked round the table and sat next to him, her feet accompanying his on the wonky surface.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't, Hook, it'd be pretty odd round here without you."

"I'd miss ye too, Captain."

Uma smiled at him, a pure, wide smile that only Harry and occasionally Gil got to see and his heart warmed. Uma was his oldest friend, ever since they had a fierce and competitive sword fight in the alley next to the harbour before she decided she needed a first mate when she won the 'Lost Revenge' and that he was perfect, which was back when they were eight. Now 16, eight years later, they were closer than ever, and they truly loved each other in a brother/sister type way, which was a rare thing on the miserable, bland Isle.

He turned away from her, only to find himself face to face with his grinning younger sister. He jumped back slightly in surprise and she burst into laughter, throwing her head back, not noticing Harry's gritted teeth to hide the pain. Uma gripped his hand whilst fake laughing along with CJ and he gripped it back, waiting until the pain subsided slightly before he smiled slightly in return as he released her.

"Perfect, CJ, a word," he motioned for her to move and she sent him a puzzled look as he swung his legs down and stood up, whilst Uma split away to go serve a punter. The two of them burst out the wooden shutters and he grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around.

"What?" She scowled, straightening her coat that was similar to Harry's and flicking her golden brown ponytail off her shoulder.

"I need ye to tell Harriet for me that if Uma asks, I was with her last night, right?" he spoke quickly. CJ simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Something ye not telling _yer_ Uma?"

"She's not _my_ Uma, ye idiot, and it's fer her own safety," he replied.

"Aw, sweet," she rolled her eyes and turned, and out of instinct he grabbed her arm, but couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. She spun around immediately at the noise, eyes narrowing and searching his face, something akin to worry lurking there. She wasn't quite as good at hiding her feelings as Harry. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't try and lie, ye made a pained noise, what the hell is wrong with ye?"

"Nothing, CJ, leave it!"

"Was it dad?" she asked, not wanting the thought to enter her mind, even though she knew it often happened. Captain Hook often thought Harry was like Peter Pan, setting off his famous temper and bringing back all his hatred, which never ended well for Harry.

"No, I just got into a fight, that's it."

"You mean ye got ambushed."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but realised what she just said and stopped dead, his mouth hanging open for a second before he closed it. She smirked and picked at a ladder in her neverland map tights.

"How did ye know that?" he finally asked.

"Saw ye walking along the harbour last night," she said, and something passed across her face. "It wasn't a sight I'd forget in a hurry. When I saw ye climbing- well, struggling to climb- up that blueberry princess' castle last night I thought- I thought ye were dying."

"Ye know about Evie? Why the hell were ye following me anyway?"

"I was following ye for a chance at revenge ever since ye ambushed me at the harbour," she explained, and Harry laughed at the memory of his sister, fuming, humiliated and dripping in red paint when he tipped it over her unsuspecting figure. Pushing her into the sea afterwards had been the cherry on top. She glared at him as she too remembered it, after all, it was only the other day. "But ye are surprisingly hard to follow."

"Ye not gonna say anything? Me and Evie being mates and all that isn't gonna go down well, ye and me both know that."

"Nah, I won't, and I'll tell Harriet what ye want me to tell her, just make sure ye don't get stabbed again, ok?"

He grinned and pulled her into a rough, one armed hug. She growled and wriggled free, though they both knew that there were big grins across both their faces.

"Don't worry sis, I don't get killed that easily," he grinned, waved his hook as a goodbye and strolling back into the fish and chip shop, leaving a smirking CJ to chew her hair braids before striding off to cause more havoc.

Evie dabbed the brush delicately across her face, spreading the pale liquid foundation neatly. She needed a lot of concealer to cover up the dark circles under her eyes from last night, and after giving her room the once over she deemed the area clear of blood and bandages, the only remainder of the night her tiredness. She wondered how Harry was getting along, and as she carefully brushed the wand laden with mascara across her lashes, there was a loud knock at the door, causing her to jump a mile high and nearly stab the end into her eye. She let out a growl and shouted a quick 'enter!' whilst frantically checking for any mistakes with her makeup. An angry Carlos flung the door open so hard that it bounced back off the floor and he strode in, throwing himself down on her bed and sitting with his knees tucked up tight to his chest, though she saw a ghost of a smirk on his face that was no doubt from her inhuman growl, although it was clear on his face that there was nothing that would fully cheer him up at this point.

"Carlos?" Evie asked uncertainly, drawing closer, and she saw a painful looking bruise surrounding on eye, and several long scratches led down from underneath the injury. Their was no question of what it was from. "Oh."

He didn't move, and Evie's heart ached for him. She sat next to him, and not knowing what else to say, tentatively put her arm around his shoulder. He flinched noticeably and stiffened, before realising he was safe and exhaling shakily, resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, and as the hours ticked by he gradually relaxed and returned to the Carlos that she knew. Every time his mum attacked him, which was unfortunately often, it messed him up and he wasn't himself for a while, which was one of the worst things Evie had ever known.

"I've got to go," he muttered later on, unfurling himself slowly from his position.

"I'll meet you and the other two at the hideout later, ok?" she said, also standing up. He nodded, smiled slightly and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Evie felt her heart break for what must have been the tenth time that day as she watched him leave. She hated Cruella more than anyone else on the Isle, and although she had never killed anyone before, she would gladly kill her. After watching him leave safely through her window, she returned to her makeup.

Evie hurriedly walked along the streets, running later than she had meant to. She had spent much too long on perfecting her golden eyeshadow and selecting her outfit and was now having to run very un-princess like down the streets. As she turned the corner, someone suddenly stepped out of the shadows and she felt herself slam into the brick wall. Hard.

A hand closed tightly around her neck, crushing her windpipe and she gasped for air desperately, hands clawing for a chance to escape. She kicked out randomly and her foot luckily connected with something solid, before something hard hit the back of her head sharply and her legs gave way. She fell to the floor onto her knees, landing sprawled next to a pair of feet in wrecked black boots. She saw a swish of bright red leather and her heart stopped.

 _No-not Harry- Harry wouldn't- Harry wouldn't hurt her!_

Her carefully prepared hair was grasped and yanked tightly and her head was pulled back. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to see who it was. She knew it wasn't Harry, it couldn't be, but there was no-one else wearing that colour it could be...

Or could there...

She tentatively opened her eyes and found herself staring into the furious face of CJ Hook.

 **Thank you for reading! And again, so sorry for the long wait. I hope you are still enjoying the story and please review; I love them! I will see you in the next chapter, which I promise won't have such a long wait! XD**


	9. The anniversary and the first kiss

**Hello everyone! Before we start the chapter, I was thinking of writing a Harry Potter story; specifically of James and Lily Potter whilst they were at Hogwarts, though if it goes well then I might do other ones as well. Let me know if any of you are interested. ;)**

Evie gasped in pain as she was forced to her knees, tears welling up her eyes instinctively from the sharp pain on her head. Her hair was currently tangled tightly in the grasp of CJ, who had crouched down next to Evie and was pulling her head back, exposing her neck.

There was the sound of harsh scraping, and a small, sharp, silver knife was held close to Evie's throat, so close in fact that if she swallowed, she would impale herself. She tried to edge away, but CJ pulled her closer, a look of pure glee across her face.

"Couple of things I need to say before we go," she began evenly, clearing her throat and getting comfortable, as though this was something she did every day. Which actually, if Evie thought about it, she probably did. "If you ever get your half-witted friends to attack my brother again, I will not hesitate to come after all 4 of you and use his hook to rip out your throats. Got it?"

Evie gasped as CJ gripped her hair tighter, and took a deep, shaky breath in to speak. "They didn't attack him, I swear, now get off me!"

"Liar!" CJ shouted, and in one fluid motion, pulled the knife away from Evie's throat and used the same hand to punch her hard in the stomach, but luckily for her, the knife was tightly tucked away. Evie heaved and bent double, wheezing and gagging. CJ dragged Evie across the floor towards her, and Evie could feel her tights shredding and her skin ripping on her knees. "I know they did. I also saw my brother climb up to your window, bleeding, and I didn't see him until the next day, and he looked like he'd been visited by the Grim Reaper, so what exactly happened up there?"

"He was bleeding, from a stab wound-ah!" Evie was cut off as CJ threw her into the wall and tightened her grip in her hair, her other hand fisted in her jacket collar tightly, scrunching the studded blue stained leather.

"I know! I saw it myself! And I wonder how he got it!"

"We didn't attack him, I swear! Why would we! Me and Harry, w-we are friends!" Evie blurted out, and scrunched her face slightly as CJ's face twisted in anger. "You might as well know, so why would we attack him-"

"Shut up!" CJ snarled, and shoved Evie in front of her before holding the knife to her throat and forcing her to walk. Evie stumbled, her boot twisting, but CJ simply ignored her fall and continued pushing her along. They walked along the streets like that, Evie gasping and shaking in fear, neck stretched out to avoid the sharp point, and CJ behind her, grip tight on the knife handle and the other hand digging into the flesh on Evie's upper arm.

Evie barely kept tabs on where they were going; she was so preoccupied trying to keep well away from the knife that she didn't notice where they were. That was until she felt her heels tap onto uneven wood and she cautiously raised her eyes to see- Harriet?

She had never seen Harry's older sister before, but there was no mistaking the resemblance between the three siblings. The oldest hook was wearing the red coat that her entire family seemed to wear constantly, though there was several rips along the sleeves and on the right breast pocket there was a hastily stitched 'H'. She had a sleek black hat perched on top of her brown hair (a lot like Harry's, now Evie came to see) which was long and messily braided into two french plaits, and tied with two neat black ribbons. She had sharp cheekbones, creamy coloured skin and her blue eyes (also like Harry's) were wide in surprise, though they soon narrowed.

"CJ, what the hell?" she spoke, her voice sharp and calculating, and Evie could feel CJ draw herself up in defense immediately. "Why have ye got the blue girl from Mal's gang on Dad's ship? Is this really the time, ye edjit! If ye're going to do it, at least don't do it today!"

"T'was a spur of the moment, but I need ye to help me get her somewhere hidden!" CJ justified, and Evie was slightly alarmed to hear a nervous and almost hurried tone in her voice. Harriet rolled her eyes, but pulled the knife away with surprising strength from Evie's neck, and Evie took a deep breath out. Harriet gestured soundlessly at CJ and strode past, heeled boots clicking on the deck. CJ pushed Evie forward again, her grip still tightening on her surely bruised arm.

They ended up in a secluded spot on the harbour, the tense silence only interrupted by the occasional sounds of splashing water and the shouts of frustrated pirates. CJ threw Evie to the floor and walked towards her again, mouth open as though to start yelling, when Harriet hit her on the back of her head sharply.

"Shut it, ye idiot!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone, and CJ sent her a furious glare before reluctantly settling down next to Evie. Harriet leant close to CJ and began to speak quickly but quietly. "Where's Harry, by the way? I haven't seen him since this morning. Please tell me he's doing what ye and me said and is staying under the deck of the 'Lost Revenge' or whatever it's called."

"I haven't seen him," CJ whispered back, and Harriet rolled her eyes in response. "Ah dinnae ken where he is. Uma will keep tabs on the edjit though. And I'm pretty sure da is gonna stay in his study, so we might be alright."

Harriet nodded and straightened back up, leaning her head against the wall, though Evie noticed she looked around more often that what was normal. Unfortunately, instead of doing the same as her sister, CJ turned to look at Evie, raising her eyebrow.

"Explain,"she said, and Evie groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes and wincing as the bruise surrounding her eyes stung.

Mal paced up and down, her boots stabbing on the floor. Where the hell was Evie? She was supposed to have been here an hour ago and hadn't arrived. Mal had told her specifically not to be late, as she had important news, and she didn't like being disobeyed. After yet another furious march around their hideout, she let out a yell and punched the wall hard, ignoring the painful cracking sensation in her knuckles. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Carlos flinch and tuck himself into an even smaller ball, fingers frantically fiddling with his dog tail that was clipped to his shorts, a way to help calm him down. She relaxed slightly and took a deep breath, a dash of guilt settling in her stomach and she walked over to him, settling down comfortably and running her fingers through his curls, which also seemed to calm him. He looked up at her through his bruising eyes and she could see the caution in the pupils, worried that she was going to hit him. She hated Cruella for doing this to him; he was always so jumpy and edgy after one of her attacks.

None of them had it easy; Jay always got the fist if he didn't come back with enough goods that he'd stolen, Mal got punches and snide remarks every time she did something that wasn't evil enough to meet her mother's standards, Evie mainly got verbal abuse and constant reminders that she wasn't pretty enough, though she did occasionally get a slap or two. Carlos though, had it the worse.

Cruella was insane, everyone who had even just heard about her knew it, so to come across her was terrifying, but they didn't know what she was capable of. She treated Carlos as a slave, and loved her furs more than him. She constantly threw him in her wardrobe, so he was nearly suffocated by all her pathetic fur coats and he slept in a separate wardrobe, which was tiny and was covered with bear traps, and the amount of times that Cruella had locked him in and then forgotten about him was enough to make anyone cry. She beat Carlos unconscious more times than there was people on the Isle, and he got more verbal abuse than he did food. He was tiny and really thin, and although he could easily fight back and win (and Cruella was a surprisingly strong woman), he daren't, because he knew that if he did, Cruella would get him in the night when he was caught off-guard, or she would get her cronies to get him while he was elsewhere. She had tried to kill herself several times and attempted to take him with her, but had also tried to kill him separately on lots of occasions. Too many times had Carlos stumbled into their hideout, bleeding heavily from so many open wounds and barely able to remember his own name, never mind recognise anyone else, though he always recognised Evie, Jay and Mal. He was littered with scars, inside and out, and it was hardly surprising. Evie, Jay and Mal tried everything they could to help keep Carlos safe, but even sometimes they couldn't do anything.

It made Mal slightly sick thinking about everything Cruella did to him, and was more protective of him out of all of them. Sure, he could handle himself, easily, but she still liked to look out for him all the same. She looked out for all of them, and although she never said it, and although she didn't fully know what it meant, she knew that's how she felt.

She loved them.

And they loved her.

That was why she was so worried about Evie. The self proclaimed princess had been disappearing off for weeks now, muttering excuses about her mother and makeup lessons, though Mal wasn't stupid. Yes, the Evil Queen was obsessed with beauty, but not so obsessed that Evie was having to spend that much time with her. The Evil Queen didn't much like spending time with anyone, not even her precious Evie. So where the hell was she?

Evie sat on the floor of the cell in the 'Lost Revenge', head leaning against the cold concrete chain that was connected to her ankle, chafing against it painfully. Somehow, CJ and Harriet (though mainly CJ) had managed to drag her down her without being noticed, but a part of her wished they had been spotted. At least she wouldn't be locked in here. Her temple was thudding with continuous pain, her eye was watering without her wanting it to as the skin around it swelled slightly and bruised, and her scalp was stinging from the rough pulling on the delicate strands of hair from earlier on. Her throat was throbbing, her knees were bleeding, and evil knows where CJ was to let her out.

She had no idea how long she had been there, and a part of her didn't want to know. She knew Mal and the others would come looking for her eventually, but they wouldn't know where she was and it would be near impossible for them to get to her, never mind let her out, though Carlos was good at picking locks, but this was hopeless. The amount of chains and padlocks piled on the cell door was ridiculous. She didn't have a clue why CJ wanted to speak to her so badly; she had told her all she could. All about their friendship, her stitching him up after the stabbing, her knowing about what their dad did to them (CJ had nearly slapped her round the face when she mentioned this, and Harriet looked like she wanted to throw her into the deepest parts of the sea), but she hadn't told her about Harry kissing her on the cheek- that was too private and was nothing to do with anyone else.

There was something about Harriet, though, that Evie found interesting. As she had explained everything to CJ, she had stopped her younger sister from doing anything to harmful to her, she had listened and not interrupted, and she had the best poker face Evie had ever seen, and she had seen a few good ones to compare it with. The oldest Hook had remained impassive and calm, and the only two shows of emotion Evie had seen from her that day was when she had told CJ that today was not a good day (which Evie didn't understand, surely everyday was a bad day to get on the wrong side of Captain Hook?) and when a bang had echoed from the ship when they were stood in the harbour, during which Harriet had jumped slightly, her eyes flickering towards the ship and her fists clenching and un-clenching.

"Evie?" a familiar voice spoke, interrupting her reverie. Evie glanced towards the person, and almost cried in relief when she saw the familiar shape.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing herself forwards towards the bars and gripping them tightly, causing the chains to bounce together and rattle extremely loudly.

"What in the name of Evil are ye doing in there?" he uttered in confusion, brows furrowing as he headed towards her, and she saw his eyes harden as he took in her black eye and bruised throat, not to mention other smaller injuries. "What the actual hell happened to ye?"

"CJ locked me in here after she ambushed me in the alleyway near my castle. She was furious with me for some reason, she wanted to know about me and you," she explained fervently, wanting nothing more than to be free from this horrible, tiny, filthy cell.

"CJ did this? Why, the little-"he began furiously, cursing her and performing a violent hand action on mid-air.

"Look, can you just let me out?" Evie interrupted desperately, shaking the bars again.

"Well how de ye expect me to have the keys? Just, hang on in there a minute and I'll get CJ, beat the crap outta her and get her to let ye out yeah?" he said in full seriousness as he turned away.

"Wait!" Evie desperately shouted, feeling a slight bit pathetic, and she breathed out a sigh of relief as he turned to face her again. "Don't leave me yet, I've been alone for ages and it stinks and there's rats and it's disgusting down here-"

Harry looked at her oddly for a second and, after hesitating, walked back towards her, leaning casually against the bars of the cell, examining his hook before looking at her. She could see he was a bit impatient and wanted to let her out, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Evie realised, leaning next to him, though obviously on the other side of the bars. "Every time I've seen you, you're up on deck. I'd never expect you to be down here."

She waited for a response, and angled her head to see Harry's expression, which she was thrown to see. He seemed lost deep in thought, his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with a stormy look. He was trailing his finger along the curve of his hook, and when he finally looked at her, he seemed surprised to find her staring at him.

"It's the anniversary of the day me da got defeated by that scum Peter Pan," he finally spoke, and Evie, for a reason she didn't know, felt slightly sick, almost as though her brain had predicted what he was going to say. "For ye information, 'e compares me ta that lowlife, and 'e goes and get's drunk to drown his sorrows. Harriet and CJ always force me ta go down below deck outta his way so he can't get to me. Lucky I was down here though, cause I found ye."

Evie, however, was still listening to him repeat 'get to me' in her head continually.

"When you say, 'get to you', what do you mean by it?" she asked nervously, and he laughed, though there was an almost anxious undertone to the frightening sound.

"Meaning, most of the time he tries to kill me," he spoke, and Evie's heart plummeted. He had spoken the words she almost predicted but didn't want him to say. She took a deep breath, trying to wipe the horrible image her brain had conjured from her mind. "Anyway, I'm going ta get CJ and force 'er to give me the keys."

Before he could stand up, though, she grabbed his hook. He turned to look at her in surprise, and went to pull away when Evie threw caution to the wind. She knew how she felt; every time she saw him her stomach churned and she got tingles all over her body. His eyes hypnotised her. His grin turned her legs to jelly and his voice calmed her, even when she was in the worst of moods. She knew how she felt and at this moment, she didn't care if he felt the same. All she knew was that after her friends found out that she had been beat up by CJ Hook and locked up on Uma's ship, all hell was going to break loose.

She leant forward and pressed her lips to his. Fireworks sparkled and blew up, and almost immediately she felt him kiss her back deeply. She could feel the cold metal bars digging into her cheekbones, and she knew he must be experiencing the same, but she couldn't care less. Her cheeks heated up and her eyes stayed firmly shut, and she could distinctly feel his hand tangle in her already messed up hair, but she wasn't complaining.

There was footsteps interrupting their moment up above, and they broke apart abruptly, breathing heavily. Evie stared into his eyes and could see the swirl of emotions. Confusion, surprise, lust. She smiled, and he laughed, pulling away.

"That wa' a surprise, i weren't expecting ye to do that," he smirked, a smug look on his face. Evie grinned, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. "Listen, I'm going to get the keys to let you out."

He winked flirtatiously as he walked away, and Evie's face split into a grin despite her current position. She could hear him thunder up the stairs, skipping them two at a time and his recognisable voice cut through the other conversations as he met CJ, who was on her way down.

"CJ, ye flaming edjit, why the hell have ye locked 'er up? Give me the keys, now, before I break ye neck!" he shouted, and there was a scuffle and a muffled swearword from CJ, and Evie assumed that Harry had pounced on her.

"Get-off-me!" she shouted, and he seemed to release her, but she heard the rattle of keys and realised that he had gotten what he had wanted. He came thudding back down the stairs again and walked back towards her, a smirk on his face and the keys whipping in rings around the curve of his hook. Within seconds, the door was unlocked and Evie stumbled out, arranging her skirt and dragging her fingers through her tangled hair. She tensed as Harry ran his thumb over her bruising eye, and he clenched his jaw angrily.

"It's fine," Evie began, stopping as Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but lowered his hand. "Just- get me off this ship, for poisoned apples sake."

"As ye wish," he grinned, taking off his hat and reaching into a low bow before sweeping the hat back on and gesturing for her to follow him up the steps. He couldn't have failed to notice her limp, but didn't comment as he knew how desperate she was to get away. As they neared the top of the steps, they came across CJ, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded and an exasperated expression.

"What de ye want now?" Harry spat, standing as though preparing for a fight. Evie, although knackered, also silently braced herself, but no attack came to her. CJ just simply nodded her head towards Evie before clearing her throat.

"Her mates are 'ere," she replied. "Here on the ship."

Evie's heart juddered to a stop. What were they doing here? Everything was going to kick off once they saw Evie emerge from under the deck with none other than the crazy Harry Hook and his wayward sister. They would find out, everyone would fight and she would never be able to see Harry again because of the now even bigger rift between the groups.

The thought made her feel slightly sick.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews or message me about the possible Harry Potter story, and also don't forget to leave reviews about the chapter as they really do make my day- you guys are the kindest ;) I'll go and work on the next chapter nowwww... ;)**

 _ **A big spoiler for the next chapter...**_

Evie clashed her sword frantically against the furious pirate member, her heart in her throat. There was shouts of pain and anger and clangs around her, and she just hoped that Carlos, Mal and Jay were okay. She ducked another slash, and caught sight of Harriet sprinting past her, a panicked look spread across her face. Uma seemed to freeze too from her current fight position with Mal after throwing her to the floor, and Evie followed her gaze to Harry, who had Jay pinned to the wall with his sword across his throat.

Harriet grabbed his arm and tugged him away, screaming something indistinguishable to him, and a look of pure panic spread across the pirate's face. Everyone on the ship seemed to freeze, as a extremely drunk and furious Captain Hook staggered up the ramp to the ship.

 **See you for the next chapterrrrr!**


End file.
